The Freeing of Fenrir
by drakensis
Summary: A story one of my RPG characters told during some downtime. Based somewhat upon Sleipnir by Linda Evans


When Leaps-Thru-Fire and Thorfinn Faces-the-Enemy challenged for recognition as Laerer among the Get of Fenris Tribe, they were guided to the Maw of Jomangundr, which some name the Abyss, by Kicks-Out-of-Tune. The tale of their deeds has been told in other places but on that road, to lighten spirits and ease the travails of the road, Thorfinn told the tale of another quest and and another journey into the dark places of the Umbra.  
  
Many years ago, in a time of watchful peace that was strife in all but name, two shield-brothers of the Fenrir won acclaim in the southern ancestral lands of the Get, where their territories abut those of the Shadow Lords. Spear-of-Alder was as bright as Baldr, admired by all, and stouthearted as befitted a Skald; yet Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy was dark and cold and angry, often at odds with his elders and furious beyond any other Modi and his rage was a cold and hard thing.  
  
Now it came to pass that death came among the pack of these two, for by foul chance a bridge was swept away while they crossed a river. Of all the pack, only Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy survived, for he had quarrelled with Spear-of-Alder, as was their way, and had travelled apart from his pack to vent his rage. But he travelled he saw the spirit named Sleipnir, a herald of the dying above the forest and saw the spirits of Spear-of-Alder gathered to join the hosts of the Einherjar in that realm of the Summerlands named Valhalla. A great joy rose in him that his comrade had been so honored and he made haste to see what he could of what he imagined to be a great battle that had claimed the lives of his packmates.  
  
But there was no glory there for he found the body of Spear-of-Alder broken within the river and was greatly confused. He knew well that Sleipnir served Odin One-Eye, the Lord of Valhalla, and only those who die in battle are his to reap, nor even those maimed may he take, and in neither case was Spear-of-Alder the rightful choice for Valhalla. In his rage he saw clearly that ill had been done for it was not chance but foul mischief that had slain his pack - they had been murdered by Odin that he might claim their souls though they were not rightfully his.  
  
Rage flowed through him but was reined in, for stubborn and instragient though he was, the Modi knew that to match his claws against Odin One-Eye were folly lest preparation had been done first. Gathering up the body of Spear-of-Alder, he took it to the Skald's kinfolk, who buried him with all due honour for he had been bold and bright and mighty. And when Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy stood by the grave and swore a mighty oath of vengeance it was the father's-mother of Spear-of-Alder who gifted him with the Sly-Biter - the klaive that had been Spear-of-Alder's and had been passed through his line for long generations.  
  
Even so, Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy had little knowledge of the spiritworld and the lands of Valhalla seemed unassailably distant to him. But he was like a being possessed, for no wolf would have stuck such a course. And yet no man could have tracked so far so fast that chasing rumour and legend he sought out seers and mystics who's mutterings he deciphered until he had determiend a course that would lead him into the shadow worlds and beyond. Truly for that alone he would be rightly renowned.  
  
And girded with the Sly-Biter and an arquebus he cozened a guide to take him deep into the carverns named for Garm, seeking a passage deep in its treacherous folds. Yet the wiles of Odin are without number and the guide fell to his doom when a pit opened where Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy had already trod and found safe. Yet even this was too little to deter Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy and he delved deeper and deeper, abandoning all but his weapons as he wormed his way through the tightest crevices until at last he reached a great tunnel that opened into Niflheim and marks of Sleipnir's passage were all around him.  
  
A great fear rose up in him. Battle and hardship were no mystery to him and death was a mystery all are initiated to when their time comes, yet here was where even a God might go to rest and he was not dead. But his rage was consuming and he faced his fears and cast them before him, seeking a path through the realm of the dead. From Modgud, who hated Loki, he bargained passage across the river named Gjoll, paying her in silver, yet not with all his hoard - for he might needs pass again that road.  
  
On the other shore, Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy was greeted by Baldr, who was son of Odin One-Eye. At first merely curious that the steps of a living soul had been heard for the first time in Hel's domain, he at length agreed to take the Modi to the Halls of Hel, for her to decide whether to aid the quest of a living soul.  
  
Long did Hel debate with Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy, being to loath to send so dangerous a being to meet her father Loki as he desired. More than once she decided to take his soul, for new player in the games of the Gods would do little to aid her. Yet Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy was defiant and perhaps she desired him the more for the fire in him, that was not to be found in the dead souls of her realm. And above all, he offered her payment in that coin prized much by all... Vengeance.  
  
So when he told her insolently that other gods than she strove for his soul though he was not yet done with it, she laughed and made bargain with him. She would let Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy follow his path to the goal of slaying Odin, but in return he must swear an oath not to harm her brothers, who were the the Steed of Odin and the great Fenrir himself. Now being no fool there were many a chiselling term to this pact, for Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy demanded that he not be held faithless should harm befall them, him unknowing the consequence of his actions but that he would not seek their harm saving to defend himself and with that his hostess was content. Passage she would give him, but only through Niflheim for to enter Niflhel, where Loki lay chained, he must first bring the support of the Norns to his cause.  
  
And so Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy made his path for the place of the Norns, the fates that guide all living things to their destiny, and he was guided by Baldr, who both liked and feared this mortal who sought the death of the Allfather. Much to the surprise of both Get and God, the Norns made them welcome, yet their words cast fear into both men, for behind that welcome they heard that all was not as they had thought, that fate might not in all things lie in the hands of the Norns. Free passage they gave to Niflhel and their blessing also, and Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy was much content that this be so.  
  
Loki lies chained between many boulders and many thousand serpents cast their acid venom upon the Father-of-Lies. Sigyn, his wife, shielded his face with a bowl, yet on those times she must empty the bowl even that was scored and maimed but the serpents bile. Baldr would not approach him so Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy went on alone and the words of Loki were welcoming. He claimed himself gald to meet living soul again, and eagerly her devoured the tales of the Modi's travels. Audacious, he named him, and bold, to seek to seize Sleipnir for his own passage to the Summerlands.  
  
For Loki's counsel in the binding of Sleipnir, many a bargain was suggested, but Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy was wary and none did he accept. Finally demanded Loki what might be offered for his wisdom and again Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy spoke of vengeance upon Odin, who had chained Loki in Niflhel. Loki was cold and hard as rock for a long moment and when he spoke, all his cheer was gone. He spoke of Ur metal, and dwarves who might forge it at great price. Yet also he spoke of a long wait in Niflhel that he might ambush the Horse with Eight Legs. And Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy laughed and declared that even the flesh of serpents he would eat if it would aid him in reaching Odin.  
  
Yet at that very hour battle came to Niflhel and a foul child of the Wyrm assailed Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy, believing perhaps that he threatened the Wyrm and its sometime ally among the Fire Giants, Loki. And the Modi proved victorious but Sigyn fell and in heat of battle the arquebus discharged and it's fury half-severed a chain binding Loki. Struggle then there was for Loki desired above all else to be no longer bound and tore mightily and his chains. For a moment he seemed to taste freedom but in a thunder of hooves, Sleipnir returned and with his hooves he beat closed the weak link, to the rage of his mother Loki. And Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy hurled himself upon Sleipnir's back, clinging with all his might for well he knew that his life most certainly depended on his strength that day.  
  
That ride was a saga in it's own right and through all the Realms Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy rode Sleipnir for the will of that mighty steed was not to be broken by any force. And at length the Fenris-Get saw Odin's Halls in the distance and leapt from Sleipnir into a great river. Weary almost unto death from his great exertions, sleep overwhelmed him, for it is a cunning wrestler, and he fell to the ground in a slumber.  
  
The awakening of Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy was one that would not be envied, for the jaws of Fenris were scant inches from his face, the hot breath of the totem upon his cheek. And his ears heard crude jests that scorned his courage and declared that his daring would end when he recognised his dire straits. But Fenris knows his own and Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy was and is of Fenrir's chosen tribe. He welcomed Fenris and Fenris spared him - much to the regret of the one who presided - for Odin One-Eye, Odin Oathbreaker, Odin the Lord of Valhalla and his Einherjar were gathered about with his sons Thor and Tyr as their captains.  
  
Odin ordered that Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy be brought to the Valhall and set an Einherjar of our Kinfolk to guide him. Her name was Rangrid and she spoke admiringly to him - for his touch had tamed Fenris, it was thought, and he alone of mortals had ridden Sleipnir. Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy felt his rage aknew he would see the slight to Fenris paid for, but outwardly he laughed and decried Sleipnir as a steed. Odin, he said, had had hhim placed before Fenris in the hope that he would be slain. To this Rangrid agreed, for Odin's rage at the arrival of his challenger had rivaled even that at the death of Baldr.  
  
In the Valhall, before the High Throne of Odin, Odin and Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy waged war with words. Traitor, Odin named him, but the Modi demanded the truth of him. Whyfore did he steal the spirits of those to whom he had no claim. And Odin was loath to answer, suggesting first that twas a boon of Skuld. Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy scorned so simple a lie - for he had words with the Norns and even had he not, for what cause would Skuld grant such a boon? Then Odin sought to clainm that heros were too few in those latter days, that for the sake of his armies he could no longer afford to lose those heros who fell not in battle.  
  
The rage of Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy boiled and he leapt upon the dais and hurled Odin himself from his throne. With passion he spoke of the struggle against the Wyrm's minions and named Odin's treason. And there before all the Honoured Dead, he declared his cause: the death of Odin himself! Odin was amazed at the impudence and asked if Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy considered him a fool! "Yes," said the Modi, simply and stalked to the tables, where he seized up a tankard and toasted the hall before draining it. He waited for Odin's reply.  
  
Bereft of worlds was Odin, but when he raised an axe the protest from all the hall was a wave of fury. For Valhalla is a place of battle but the Valhall is their resting place and no strife is permitted there, not even by its Lord. The fire in his eyes was banked but not extinguished as he retutrned to his seat. Into Rangrid's care he placed Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy, for the hospitality of what he considered to be the warrior's last living night.  
  
Many things happened that night, but among them, Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy bound Rangrid to his cause, that Odin was a foul traitor spreading despair amongst the Einherjar, that One-Eye was unfit to lead in that final battle which shall end the age... that the Oathbreaker believed the cause of Gaia to be lost already!  
  
When dawn came, the champion of mrtals came before Odin's throne, escorted by Valkyries, and the Lord of Valhalla spoke. "Mortal, are you prepared to die?"  
  
But Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy was doomridden and laughed. "Even gods must take that path, Odin. Perhaps this is your day!" Odin boggled, the Valhall fell silent and Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy scorned Odin, mockingly asking what glory might be awarded by the spirits for the slaying of an immortal. And then he cast a spear of words, demanding that when Odin fell, or even suffered a mortal blow, that he must relinquish his lordship over Valhalla.  
  
Stung to mindless rage by the taunts of the insolent Modi, Odin agreed, calling it a fool's bargain. Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy's smirked, and with the Einherjar hanging on his every word, the skalds awaiting what new enfrontery the Fenrir might bring forth, agreed, naming Odin the fool. And Odin was wroth beyond any fury to possess him in the memory of even the eldest of those gathered there. Silver-tongued, he named Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy , and Son-of-Loki. And at his command they strode out of the Valhall to make ready for battle.  
  
Before Fenris himself, battle was waged. Odin struck first, with Gungnir - the spear that never misses. And yet, fate was truned aside for twice Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy did avoid its point and then he seized the weapon himself and only by the use of illusions and trickery did Odin retrieve his weapon. Helblindi, they name him: He-Who-Blinds-With-Death. The illusions left Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy disadvantaged and at length disarmed, yet as Odin snapped the blade with which he had armed the challenger, the hilt of Binder - the klaive that was once Odin's and before that Skuld's, was in the hands of the Modi, though Odin had reclaimed on Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy 's arrival in Valhalla.  
  
Gungnir's assault was parried by the Sly-Biter and then the klaive dug deep into Odin, below his ribs. But Odin was of stouter stuff than any mere Man - and Oathbreaker he is named for cause. Though the blow was sufficient that by their bargain he had been defeated, he instead seized upon Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy and sought to hang him by the neck from the bough of an oak tree. But Sly-Biter severed the cord and Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy was free to demand that Odin meet his bargain.  
  
Even then, he proved without honor but Gungnir went astray and snapped. His blade was ruined by Biter's stroke but he wrestled the klaive from Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy and hurled it at him. The cast missed and they wrestled for it. Odin sought a weapon and found one - in his rage, removing the blade that held Fenris's jaws closed. But Biter returned to his master's hand and the two duelled over Fenris until Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy, outmatched for the first time in strength of arm, cried out to Fenris: "The noise a cat makes when it moves, the beard of a woman, the sinews of a bear, the breath of a fish, the roots of a mountain and the spittle of a bird makes NO CHAIN AT ALL!" and turned his blade to the chain holding Fenris back.  
  
Unmuzzled and unbound, Fenris rose up to face Odin, who was cast into terror by the freeing of the one he believed destined to slay him. And die he did - torn apart by the jaws of Fenris, Sly-Biter buried deep in his black heart. And with the fall of Odin and the freeing of Fenris, the faults in Valhalla were set aright. Shield-Wolf-of-Prophecy, Odin-Slayer remained there as lord - from which he will lead the Einherjar in the Final Battle. Rangrid sits at his side, and Spear-of-Alder is his staunch lieutenant. Sleipnir is his mount and his brother Fenris walks free and proud once more. 


End file.
